kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mystic Monkey
Close = Maggosh's welcome message, put in tabber for size conveniance. |-| Open = :While Iknow this is probably automated... Thank you.--'Mystic Monkey' sez 06:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :*Suprised* Omaggosh!!! I also have some experiance. Im an admin on Sonic News Network wikia. ^^ Hope that helps.--'Mystic Monkey' sez 06:52, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. ^^ Have you seen my first article yet? Im still trying to figure out how I'm gonna organise things but Ultima is a considered project and hoping for attention on it's talk page.--'Mystic Monkey' sez 07:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hm, thats the best idea. I do have interest in Ultima, just the reason why I am considering not bothering is because I have loads of ideas for fan games. the first project I want to start of with is Ultimate Sonic, then I have Cartoons and other fan game projects to consier.--'Mystic Monkey' sez 07:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey mystic, I didn't know your on here. :I haven't been on here for a long time. While I ma making a new article now, I am considering cancelling Kingdom Hearts Ultima because with new KH games since I written it, I dunno if I can do good for it.--Mystic Monkey is a proud MonoBook Wikian. 21:58, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Might as well try ;) [[User:PitsBrother143|''PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] :::Yeah while I have ideas for directions to take it which are entirely different to what I have now, I just think maybe a whole bunch of worlds based on games I like maybe a bad idea. Too chaotic and unorganised.--Mystic Monkey ''is a proud MonoBook Wikian. 22:03, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::back when I was roughly 9 years old, I came up with my own kingdom hearts fanon game which had roughly 20 worlds. [[User:PitsBrother143|''PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] :::::Well when I usually plan fan games, I try not to wonder too far from the original formula's set by the games and canon. For example to replace the Disney elements is all OK and all that but what with? I considered the games I like but as each games is from Sega, Sony or Nintendo it will just be a confusing jam. I could make a KH game on just Sega characters, Tarō Sega being the Keyblade Master, but then I'll loose a lot of what Ultima is. I am perhaps best of returning to the Disney formula and picking Disney movies that has not been made into KH yet.--Mystic Monkey ''is a proud MonoBook Wikian. 22:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Like Bambi? [[User:PitsBrother143|''PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] :::::::I was never abig fan of that movie. I was thinking The Incredibles or something. Was wathcing that just last night, I hope Brad Bird will agree to make a sequal to it soon.--Mystic Monkey ''is a proud MonoBook Wikian. 22:28, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: I loved the incredibles. If they make a sequel I would probably fanboy scream, :insert true story guy here: [[User:PitsBrother143|''PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] :::::::::The Black Cauldron would make a great world. The Jungle Book would b an interesting world. Also Robin Hood though at this moment I can't remember if KH actually did a world of furries other than Disney Castle. --Mystic Monkey ''is a proud MonoBook Wikian. 22:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::: Those would be pretty cool worlds, [[User:PitsBrother143|''PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] :::::::::::So yeah, I got quite a selection already. While I am not a super-duper fan of Disney movies and may have to axe out Mighty and NiGHTS, still got quite a selection.--Mystic Monkey ''is a proud MonoBook Wikian. 23:06, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Cool. I gtg bai, [[User:PitsBrother143|''PitsBrother]] [[User talk:PitsBrother143|143]] ::::::::::Bubai.--Mystic Monkey ''is a proud MonoBook Wikian. 23:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, MysticM. Name's Final Owl. I've been looking at Kingdom Hearts Ultima a little recently, as well as the articles surrounding it, and I must say, I'm quite impressed. It is somewhat rare to see a newbie with decent grammar hereabouts (apart from me) lately. You're article's just about the only good new read of the century, (as is mine) so I just thought I'd say that. Hope you don't give up on the idea. I suffer from the same problem, so many ideas my head could burst. LOL P.S. I lived in Britain for five years myself. Wonderful place. Final Owl (talk) 22:03, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you very much. I can't make Kingdom Hearts Ultima anytime soon and it may end up as a cancled project but I'll not eeverything down here once it comes to me. If you notice any errors or contradictions on my articles feel free to let me know so I can correct them. I decided to go along with Disney worlds after all than just random game worlds.--Mystic Monkey is a proud MonoBook Wikian. 22:30, August 11, 2012 (UTC) W Well, that would be a shame. It's a nice story with much potential to it. If you like, I could make a logo for it. Nothing special, just a logo that you could use to represent your game. I find that when you add a logo, it helps give the reader an understanding of the general feel of your game. Oh yes, one more thing. On the New World page it says that it's ironic that the world is named after what the settlers used to call America. I just don't think ironic is the right word to use right there. Just sayin. Final Owl (talk) 00:45, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :I know it's what the settlers called it. The irony is that America was not actually a world as it is in the sense of Kingdom Hearts. To Sky it will not only be litually called "New World" but to him in litual sense is a new world to him. I might rename it on a later date though.--Mystic Monkey is a proud MonoBook Wikian. 15:33, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I see what you're saying. I missed it at first, I guess. Anyway, well, hope you continue KH Ultima. In a sea of n00bness that is the newest articles lately, yours definitely sticks out. As for all the ideas in your head, I honestly can't help you there, since I, too, am both cursed and gifted with a brilliant mind. (self-compliment right there.) :Well, see you later. Final Owl (talk) 16:33, August 12, 2012 (UTC) ::My head is so full of ideas it keeps my up at night.--Mystic Monkey is a proud MonoBook Wikian. 17:50, August 12, 2012 (UTC)